gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
MS-06G Zaku II High Mobility Ground Type
|image=ms-06g56.jpg;Standard colors Ms-06g-ew113.jpg;African Front colors |production=Limited Production |transformable=No |specialized=High-Mobility Ground |usage=Combat |type=Suit |designation=MS-06G |OfficialName=Zaku II High Mobility Ground Type |archetype=MS-06J Zaku II Ground Type |era=Universal Century |series=MSV-R, MSV-R: The Return of Johnny Ridden, Mobile Suit Gundam MSV-R The Troublemakers, |first=0079 |last=0079 |manufacturer=Zeonic;Zeonic Company |operator=Principality of Zeon |pilot=Johnny Ridden;Led Wayline, Gunter Hal, Deen West, |paccommodation=Pilot only (in standard cockpit in torso) |headheight=17.5 |length= |width= |weight=78.3 |emptyweight=58.1 |armor=Super Tough Steel Compound |powerplant=Minovsky Ultracompact Fusion Reactor |poweroutput=1015 |propulsion=Rocket thrusters: 55500 kg |armaments=*Shield |OptionalEquip=*Zaku Machine Gun *280mm Zaku Bazooka *MMP-78 Machine Gun *Heat Hawk }} The MS-06G Zaku II High Mobility Ground Type (A.K.A Zaku Type G) is one of many variants of the standard MS-06 Zaku II created by the Principality of Zeon during the One Year War. It was first mentioned in Mobile Suit Variations, but never had official lineart until release of MSV-R. Technology & Combat Characteristics The MS-06G Zaku II High Mobility Ground Type was a successor to the MS-06J Zaku II Ground Type that was built in limited numbers before the introduction of the MS-07B Gouf. What made this particular type of Zaku stand out from other models is the additional boosters that grant the machine improved mobility. Its improvement was so great that it was argued that the G-Type Zaku was one of the highest performing ground combat mobile suits deployed during the One Year War. The armament of the Zaku II High Mobility Ground Type was largely the same as that of the original Zaku II. It consisted of an improved version of the standard 120mm machine gun for ranged combat and a heat hawk for close combat. For defense, the Zaku II High Mobility Ground Type has a shield mounted on it's left shoulder. Armaments ;*120mm Machine Gun :The 120mm machine gun is a standard weapon for Zaku type mobile suits. It is a shell firing gun that does not require energy to be used, however its effectiveness against heavy armor is very little. The MS-06G's machine gun feature a barrel guard and a barrel jacket for improved performance in ground combat. ;*Heat Hawk :An axe-shaped close combat weapon, it uses a super-heated blade to cut through the armor of enemy MS or vehicles. The thermal energy is generated by the power output of the Zaku II's thermonuclear reactor and relayed through the MS' hands. ;*MMP-78 Machine Gun ;*280mm Zaku Bazooka ;*Shield History As the Zeonic Company developed the MS-07 Gouf ground combat mobile suit, they realized that one of its most useful features was the incorporation of thrusters in the legs to allow the unit to perform jet-assisted jumps. This new advance would be taken and applied to the old line of Zaku II Ground Type mobile suits. The retrofitted MS-06J Zaku II Ground Types which featured the additional leg thrusters and extra armor were referred to as Zaku II High Mobility Ground Type (or G-Types for short), and proved to be much more mobile than a standard Zaku II Ground Type. They can be mounted on Dodai GA bomber craft for limited aerial combat. In 0079 U.C, Lieutenant Gunter Hal piloted a Zaku II High Mobility Ground Type attached with a commander antenna in the African Front. He was feared by the Earth Federation troops and earned the nickname "Hawk of Hogle" when he destroyed 9 Federation fighters in an aerial battle situated above Hogle Mountain on the Sahara Desert. Lieutenant Gunter Hal, sortied a total of 23 times on the African Front, tallying up an impressive score of 32 fighters, 6 bombers and one RGM-79. Around the middle of December, Gunter was transferred to A Baoa Qu and he only spent 42 days on the African Front. Variants ;*MS-06G Zaku II High Mobility Ground Type (African Front) ;*MS-06GR Zaku II High Mobility Ground Type Kai Picture Gallery ms-06g-ground.gif MS-06G-schema-front.jpg|MS-06G - MSV-R: The Return Of Johnny Ridden MS-06G-schema-back.jpg|MS-06G - MSV-R: The Return Of Johnny Ridden MS-06G-features.jpg|MS-06G - MSV-R: The Return Of Johnny Ridden MS-06G-weapons.jpg|MS-06G - MSV-R: The Return Of Johnny Ridden MS-06G-msv-r.jpg|MS-06G - MSV-R: The Return Of Johnny Ridden 67GH676M.jpg|MS-06G Zaku II High Mobility Ground Type (African Front) MS-06GR Zaku II High Mobility Ground Type Kai.png|MS-06GR Zaku II High Mobility Ground Type Kai References 54564G98.png|MS-06G Zaku II High Mobility Ground Type Img141.jpg|MSV-R - Zaku II High Mobility Ground Type MSV-R MS-06G Zaku II Improved Ground Combat Type - Technical Data and Design.jpg|MSV-R - Zaku II High Mobility Ground Type - Technical Data/Design MSV-R - MS-06G - Zaku II Improved Ground Combat Type.jpg|Zaku II High Mobility Ground Type - Specs/Design External Links *MS-06G Zaku II High Mobility Ground Type on MAHQ.net *MS-06G Zaku II Improved Ground Combat Type on MAHQ.net